Persona 4 : Contemplating Ahead Events
by putandari
Summary: The year of 2024 needs year of 2012's help. The once-appeared unknown entity is assumed to be the cause of emerging past-accomplished incident case. A supposedly new 'guest' is in the danger of losing the abilty to awaken. "Nooo!". "Daddy! Mommy!". "Well, he's stuck with you, I guess.". "Wait, does this mean-". "Impossible!" [slight AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **well you know, 'disclaimer' thing... If Persona 4 were mine, I'd make a live-action movie series of it... xD

**Author thingy : **This is a second attempt of writing a fanfic... my first one got somehow uncontinued... :D but i'm currently gathering ideas to try to do something about it... i'm still kinda bad in vocab and grammar, so, yeah...

**Summary : **The year of 2024 needs year 2012's help. Uhhhh... does it worth to be a summary? xD

* * *

? | ? | Year 2024

Their surrounding suddenly becomes very bright by golden and white light. As if they were inside a dome , preventing them to see what's behind the 'wall' of seen gold and white. The air is thick, very thick, bit still breathable. One of them tries to open his eyes slowly to keep track of the 'source' that radiates such a bizarre atmosphere, while using his left hand as a shield to the intensity of the sudden light. He put his left hand down to the side then focusing strength at his right hand gripping the handle of his katana.

"This is crazy! What the hell's going on!?". He hears someone shouting from the right. He turns his face to see where the shout is coming from. It seems the shout belongs to a brown-haired man in his early thirties holding a pair of modified kunai. The brown-haired man gets up to his feet. "Partner, you alright?"

"Yeah…"the man holding a katana answered weakly but stern. He then quickly looks around, desperately searching for something, until his eyes found a long black-haired woman lying unconscious on the floor surface of the 'dome'. "Yukiko!"he runs towards the woman and immediately kneel near her. He lets go of his sword and picks the woman named Yukiko up on his lap. "Yukiko. Yukiko!"he shakes her shoulders trying to wake her up.

"What is it? Is she alright?"the brown-haired man asks while readying a stance in case a sudden attack comes approach him, his eyes focusing on the 'source' as it, or rather, she, radiates a more blinding light.

A shining card suddenly appears in front of the man holding Yukiko, and slowly flying down to his chest level. The card has a big pink heart picture printed on one side of it, and the other has an oval face with black and white color on either each side. He crushes the card with his right hand. A shattered glass sound is heard, a figure of a woman with long wavy hair and two horns on her head manifests behind him. "Ishtar, diarahan."he says in a low tone. When the figure fully manifested, it raises its right hand pointing at the woman. A crystal blue-ish light come out from its hand towards Yukiko. The light expands enveloping Yukiko's whole body. The figure then slowly disappears as it has done its job. The crystal light fades into Yukiko's body. After a few seconds Yukiko starts opening her eyes, blinking a few times.

* * *

Yasoinaba Station | Morning | Year 2012

A soft breeze of wind waves through a 8-year-old girl's deep brown hair as she walks happily up the stairs of the station building. Though it is only a few days since the school break of summer vacation, the sun heat is starting to get to most of the people. Smile and a hint of blush never leave her face as she hums a 'la-la-la' melody in her throat. This makes the three teenagers walking together with her smile and giggle a little as well. One of them is holding the girl's hand and is humming the same melody as her, while moving her head side to side.

"You both look happy."a light brown-haired female teenager says while looking at them singing a lyric-less melody.

"I am!"the young girl answers with a cheerful smile.

"I am~! Right, Nanako-chan?" other female teenager holding the young girl named Nanako's hand also answers playfully. The teenagers giggle.

"I feel bad for Teddie. He looks like he wanted to come along together."Nanako says a little disappointed.

"He can't. He got 'work' to do."a male teenager says with a proud smile across his face.

"But it's still very early."

"Exactly. That's why this Bro Yosuke here made him work in his place."the brown-haired teenager places her hand on the male's shoulder.

"That's not fair."Nanako pouts.

"Well, it's just…a little advantage of being a higher-up."the male called Yosuke looks up to the ceiling.

"But still not 'higher' than Senpai!"the female teen at Nanako's side waves her hair to the back with her left hand.

"Hey, he doesn't have anything to do with this subject."

"He does now."the brown-haired female teen teases him with a small laugh. Nanako and the female teen giggle. Few minutes later a jiggling train is heard from far away. Nanako lets go of her hand and walks forward near the yellow line.

"Nanako-chan, be careful."the female teen says, and moves forward getting hold of Nanako's shoulders to keep her stay calm.

"Here he comes."the brown-haired female teen says. With that said, everyone is practically smiling, not to say that Nanako's smile can't get any wider or she'll have to ask for a sewing operation to be done. The train's silhoutte is seen, getting nearer and nearer. And then, finally put a stop at the platform.

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba."an announcement comes on as the door slides partway revealing a grey-haired male teenager dressed mostly in grey and black, holding a big black bag on his shoulder.

"Big Bro!"Nanako runs toward the grey-haired teen when he barely step outside of the train.

"Woah!"the teen is caught off guard he almost slips back into the train. "Easy there."he smiles while holding Nanako's shoulders to balance both of their feet.

"Big Bro! Welcome back! I miss you very much!"Nanako hugs him tight, super tight.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Nanako."he pats her head softly.

"Yo, partner!"Yosuke greets him. "Good to see you again."

"Hey, Yosuke."

"How's it been, Yu-kun?"the brown-haired female teen walks forward.

"Been great, Chie."the grey-haired teen named Yu answers with a smile, and suddenly falls silent.

"Hm, what's wrong?"the teen named Chie asks noticing his sudden silence and...stare.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you look...different?"

"Huh? Really? I...don't think so, hahaha."Chie laughs a little.

"You did a great job, Yosuke."he turns to look at Yosuke. Yosuke doesn't quite get what he means.

"Huh?"is what Yosuke manages to say.

"Wha...I-it's got nothing to do with him!"Chie says, yelling a bit, blushing a bit.

"What do you mean I did...ohhh..."Yosuke opens his eyes in 'realization'. He turns to Chie and hugs her on the neck. "Well, yeah, you can say that much."he says with a very confident and satisfied look.

"Wha...? L-let me go!"it has become very clear now that Chie's face is blushing.

"Awwww, you two always make me jealous!"the other female teen says. "By the way, Senpai,"she turns to look at Yu. "any compliment for me?"she asks winking.

"You look great too, Rise."Yu answers.

"That's it? Anything...at all?"the teen named Rise waves her hair on purpose to show her Senpai that she has done some makeovers on her hair, which seems to be a nihil try, because Yu only gives a smile as a respond. "Oh well…"

"Big Bro,let's go!"Nanako takes her Big Bro's hand and runs outside. "Everyone's waiting!"

"W-wait, Nanako! Where are we going?"Yu holds his bag to make sure it keeps 'staying' on his shoulder, contemplating the speed they both are engaging.

"To Yukiko nee-chan's house."Nanako says while keep running. The three teens look at each other and decide to walk behind them.

* * *

? | ? |Year 2024

"Ngh…"Yukiko adjusts his sight to the immense light.

"Yukiko."

"…Yu? Did I…"she gets up from the man named Yu's lap. Her eyes open wide as she realizes something. "Yuki…!? Where's Yuki!?"she gasps, a feeling of worry and fear strikes her. She instantly stands up and looks around.

"Yukiko…!"Yu follows her in case she gets dizzy from standing up so quickly.

"Yukiko-san, you alright?"the brown-haired man notices her movement. A glare sound roams their ear as a heavy wave of wind pushes them. The three of them lift their hands to protect from the hurricane-like strength wind.

"Aah!"Yukiko covers her face with both of her hands. She is being pushed behind a few steps. Noticing, Yu throws his left hand to the back to get hold of her.

"What are we gonna do!?"the brown-haired man shouts while crossing his hands in front of his face as protection. "Yu!"

Yu fists his right hand. "I can't decide."he thought to himself. He looks straight to their current enemy. The enemy is in the form of a woman, small woman with wavy hair, which now is waving upwards by a dark smoke surrounding her. Her face is not of a natural skin color, but a gloomy and creepy dark grey. Her eyes golden pure. "Rise..."he mumbles. He averted his eyes to the woman's right side. Something is floating towards her. "What..?". Another wave of wind pushes them. But they are still somehow able to keep their balance.

"Hmph. You are quiet persistent ones."a high-frequency mechanical voice is heard. They all turn their attention to the voice bearer, the woman. "No matter. You are not what I search for."she brings her right hand up, parallel to her shoulder. The floating thing as if ordered, speeds up. The closer it is to her hand, the more clearer its outline, its shape. Slowly two, and then four vertical line like appear. Follows a small roundish shape above those lines. Yu doesn't need another second to be wasted just by waiting for the thing to be full clear. It is not a 'thing'. It is a silhoutte of a child. "!?"Yu's eyes are wide.

* * *

**Author thingy : ***wide smile* well, there goes... My Mind Is On Fi~re!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author thingy : **uhhhhh, another chapter i guess... =D still trying to figure out things...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amagi Inn | Morning | Year 2012

"Welcome!"greet a few lobby attendants wearing the same kimono to the group who just came inside. The group bow their head to greet back. Nanako still doesn't let go of Yu's hand while bowing. "Yuki-chan's expected group, am I correct?"says one of the attendants.

"Yup."Chie answers.

"Then this way, please."the attendant goes inside to lead the group wherever the reservated room for them is while they walk following her from behind. The other attendants stand there and bowing their head as the group one by one goes inside. Yosuke walks forward to Yu's side, leaving Chie and Rise at the back.

"Yu,". Yu tilts his head to face Yosuke who's now beside him. "As fellow guy, I want to tell you something to be considered as...a pre-caution."Yosuke says near whispering.

"Hm?"

"It DID happen to me, so I figured it'll have more effect on YOU."

"What about?"Yu asks, getting a bit more serious.

"Actually, I-"Yosuke glances behind him, tilting his head carefully. In an instant his eyes met two pair of eyes glaring at him, two pair of piercing stare from the two female. "They heard!"he thought shivering. He swallows his throat and decided to end the conversation he was hanging. It seems Yu is still waiting for the continuation.

"Actually what?"Yu asks, noticing Yosuke seems to have closed his mouth.

"N-never mind."Yosuke puts his hands on his pant's pockets. "But you might want to brace yourself, just in case.". Yu sighs. Behind the two boys, two girls are sighing in relief.

"And here I thought he can keep quiet about it."Chie says.

"Yeah, that was close. Good thing he looked at us before he says it."Rise adds with a slight grin. Chie too grins, celebrating their proud 'accomplishment' in preventing something to be revealed. Well, it is to be revealed, soon. The group turns left to a wide corridor. There are about two to three wood Japanes style sliding doors on the left wall and one larger door on the right. They can hear groups of people talking, laughing from beyond either of the doors on the left. The group stops walking as the attendant opens the largest door on the right wall.

"Here is your room."the attendant smiles while sliding the door partway. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank y-"Yu's gratitude then interrupted by another voice coming from inside.

"Senpai!"a bold and rough voice.

"Senseeeeeei!"a strange crispy voice.

"Hello, Senpai."a low masculine-ish feminime-ish voice. Yu is a bit surprised. He sees three teenager inside greeting him with such enthusiasm. Two male teen, and one female small teen. He can't help but smile.

"Hey Kanji, Teddie, Naoto."Yu answers them one by one. Nanako lets go of her hand and runs toward the blonde-haired teen boy whose voice is strange crispy.

"Teddie!"Nanako says happily. "Did you finish your work?"

"I will inform Yuki-chan of your arrival. Please excuse me."the attendant bows and closes the door from outside.

"Well, I've been thinking bear-y hard in choosing what to do best. So, I decided to leave it bear-hind for a while."the blonde-haired teen named Teddie answers with a smile.

"You what!? What did you say?"Yosuke shouts suddenly.

"Uh, uh..."Teddie stutters.

"Actually, Yosuke-senpai-"the small blue-haired female teen named Naoto tries to say.

"D-don't worry, I already 'set' it up!"

"What do you mean?"Yosuke asks getting upset.

"We already tried scolding him, Yosuke-senpai, trust me."the tall male teen named Kanji says.

"Don't tell me you just...LEAVE them! Dad will be furious!"

"Ugh, let's just sit down."Chie says looking for a nice spot to sit on. There are a few sofas in the room, two coffee tables, and a carpet under those furnitures. The others follow by scanning throughout the room. It is quiet spacious, decorated with all-Japanese original ornaments. On the other side of the wall, it is all glass window, providing a good outdoor view, with small plants and bushes, small fountain, and a Koi fish pool. In short, if this room is to be reservated, it will cost a bit much. When Yu finds a spot he fancies, he puts his bag on the table and bring himself to the comfy for-one-person sofa. He exhales enjoying the view outside the window. They all converse over random things, joke about Yu, teasing whatever there is to tease. Suddenly the door slides, everyone in the room looks at whoever opens the door.

"May I interrupt?"a black-haired female teen appear. She is wearing a soft red dress, and a silver cardigan. Yu stands without himself noticing. Admiring her appearance. Not exactly what he has expected for her to wear, the usual pink kimono. She looks different, at least to him. Everyone in the room don't say anything in purpose. Their attention to Yu. Yosuke is grinning, expecting his partner to act somewhat...strange upon seeing the female teen. It is happening to Yu. He can't move, he can't even say a word. Just looking at her head to toe, astounded.

"Y-Yu-kun?"the black-haired teen says nervously.

"It's working."Chie whispers to Rise who is beside her.

"It's definitely working."Rise adds. They both chuckle. Only when the black-haired teen closes the door Yu is back to his senses.

"Welcome back."the black-haired teen pushes her nervousness and puts a smile.

"Y-yeah..."it takes a few seconds for Yu to put a smile on his face.

"What's wrong, partner?"Yosuke asks teasingly. Yu only glances at Yosuke with a bit of pink shade on his cheeks and then back to the female in front of him. "Told ya."

"It seems even Senpai is an ordinary guy."Naoto says with a smirk.

"Of course. Aside from 'one hell of a guy'."Kanji adds.

"Mission success, right Yukiko?"Chie says to the female teen.

"Chie..."the teen named Yukiko says embarassed.

"Yukiko-nee chan, you're very pretty!"Nanako says cheerfully. Yukiko smiles.

"Well,"she walks closer to Yu. "Long time no see."

* * *

Narukami Residence | Evening | Year 2024

Yu is sitting reading a newspaper in the living room. He doesn't have enough time to do it in the morning as he must go to work very early that day. He just got home an hour ago and took a shower. His grey hair is still wet. Yukiko walks in to the living room carrying a tray with a small white cup on it. She stops just beside where Yu is sitting and puts the cup on the glass table.

"Here."Yukiko says softly. Yu lifts his head up to look at Yukiko's face and then down at the cup. He smiles and takes the cup to his lips.

"Thank you."

"Be caref-". Yu's tongue is being burnt by the warm, hot liquid of the tea. He almost throw the cup away when he felt it. Opening his mouth, he huffs his tongue. "...It's still hot."Yukiko completes her sentence.

"...Hoof hoof. I know."he puts back the cup to where it is supposed to be, and makes a mental note not to touch it, yet, and gets back to reading an article he left on.

"Nothing interesting, huh?"Yukiko puts down the tray and sits beside Yu.

"...So far.". Yukiko wanders her eyes to the photos hanging on the wall in front of them. Some frames are showing many people, and some show a child. The frames are lined up in a pattern that looks like an irregular rectangle. Below those is a table about a meter high, made of glass and aluminium. Overall the interior of the house is mostly white and wood brown. She athen averts her ayes down, and stops straing at the cup, which seems to intact a particular idea to her.

"...Snrk."Yukiko suddenly chuckles. Yu looks to her. Curious of what makes her chuckle seems to be getting louder.

"What is it?"Yu asks confused.

"Heheh, no, just, hahah!"

"Is something funny?"

"Y-yeah, you let your guard down, pfffft, hahah!"

"...Huh?"

"Y-you let your guard down, pffffttt, and the tea initiates an all-out, snrk, attack! Ahahahahahah!"her laugh is now uncontrollable. Yu swetadrops.

"What kind of humour taste do you have, Yukiko?"Yu thought silently. Known each other for about 13 years, married for 5 years, yet he still can't figure out how she sees things as 'funny' when the other normal people doesn't see that way, and at the time she claims a certain thing to be funny, we think it is too weird and awkward to be a laughing matter. A vibration suddenly heard coming from the glass table. A black touchscreen phone belongs to Yu lets out a casual ringtone. He flips the newspaper, adn reaches for his phone.

"It's from Yosuke."he says reading the caller name.

"Snrk, oh...? Is he here yet?"Yukiko manages to slowly breathe. Yu slides the green button on the screen.

"Hello."

"{Hey, partner,}"a man's voice is heard.

"Where are you?"

"{Uhhhh, well, that's the problem, heheheh,}"the man named Yosuke answers with a shaky voice.

"..."Yu exhales knowing what Yosuke actually means. "How far are you from the station?"

"{About...10 minutes?}"

"Did you find the bus sign?"

"{...Nope.}". Yu exhales once again. "{Dude, it's been years since I've been here!}"Yosuke heard Yu's sigh. "{Can't you show some hospitality to a guest who's willing to visit your house in a busy moment like this?}"

"What? But you were the one who insists on staying at my place during your hunting."

"{Okay, fine, gimme a break. Now, to the essential matter please.}"

"So, where are you?"

"{I told you I don't know.}"

"No, I mean like, what building can you see from your position, or a monument,"

"{Oh, uhhh...}"a few seconds pause. "{Well, no monument-like in sight, but right beside me looks like an electronic store...named Yruyatronic, or something.}"

"Yrutron..."Yu mumbles.

"Yrutron? How did he get there? ...Snrk."another funny thing to Yukiko.

"Yosuke,"

"{What?}"

"You are going to the exact opposite way where the bus sign is."

"{Huh? Really? Oh man, I really am hopeless!}"

"Alright, just stay there, I'll pick you up."

"{Ok, thanks, partner.}"and the conversation ends. Yu puts his phone to his pocket.

"If he were going to keep walking, he'll end up somewhere even we don't know, ahahahah!". Smiling is the only thing Yu can do seeing Yukiko's 'laughing fit' going a bit haywire. Yu leans closer to her and holds her head. Yukiko a bit surprised at the sudden contact looks directly at Yu's grey eyes which is a few centimeters distance. Yu brings Yukiko close to him and takes her lips on his. Yukiko puts her eyelids to a close, and enjoy the soft and warm lips of her husband. Both tilting heads to the other side, tasting each's bottom and upper lip.

City Street

A brown-haired man has just finished talking on the phone. He flips close it and puts it back in his shirt pocket. A yellowish white bag is resting at his feet. It looks like a traveler kind of bag. He looks at his right, where there is a very large glass window showing a store selling various type of electronic gadgets. Right behind the window stand three wide flatscreen TVs. It is being turned off at the moment, while it is usually turned on to show the 'plus' on its appearance, a clear and sharp color and reception.

"Guess I'll have to stay put for a few minutes."the man thought rubbing neck. He picks his travelling bag and walks toward the glass window. The glass is practically thick to holdstand some pressure. He decided to rest his back on it. After putting back his bag down to rest at his feet again, he clunches both his hands in his pants' pockets. His eyes wanders taking the neght view of the street in front of him. It is a quiet crowd street, many street lamps are on, vehicles running left and right, and some people walking on the pedestrian. The other people walking pass the brown-haired man may think that he is a currently-dumped from his job or a lonely-man staring at the sky. Though the man is not botherd by it, their staring eyes. He knows what might be on their mind looking at him right now, but he doesn't give any thought to it. He sets his mind on one thing only, a pick up by his best friend, his partner, whom he has come to know years ago.

"No wonder I'm lost,"he chuckles to himself. "It's so different from what I remember."

"Is it so?". The man's suddenly startles.

"Huh...?"he thought. He looks left and right. No one is there. "...I must be tired."

"It will do you no good.". Then it does him. He can't keep his back resting on the glass anymore. He stands in alert letting out his hands from the pocket.

"What was...wait, that doesn't sound like a person's voice..."he thought cautiously. "Maybe it comes out from a speaker...?"he looks around left, right and above to locate a certain shape that looks like a speaker. None found. "Is it only in my head?". Getting more anxious he waits for another 'voice' to better understand what it is. A few seconds passes, the voice seems to fade. "...Weird."

"Excuse me,". A clear voice comes from his left side. He practically throws his head surprised in the direction, also surprising a male teenager.

"Uhh, did I bother you?"the teen asks, a bit frightened. The man sighs a relief, and gets back his normal composure.

"Oh, n-no, sorry about that."

"Um, can I ask you something?"the teen shows a paper to the man. A paper of a map. "Do you know how to get here?"he points at a small picture of the map.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just got in the city, so I don't know much."the man says laughing a bit. "...Lame."he thought silently upon his embarrassment.

"I see, I'm sorry."the teen bows his head. "Please excuse me."the teen starts walking away.

"Nah, me too."he says. When the teen is about 5 metres from him, he can see him approaches few people walking. While talking to them he raises the same paper he showed the man. "Wow, I guess he's lost too."he mumbles feeling bad. "Good luck to you, young man."he silently prays for him from his head. He takes a few breaths and closes his eyes. The strange event earlier sritkes itself in his mind. Opening his eyes, he gives it some thought. "...What the hell was that? It could be just my imagination, but, what's this uneasy feeling...?"he rubs his forehead lightly. "Should I tell him...?".

* * *

**Author thingy : **do~ne... My Mind Is (still) On Fi~re!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author thingy : **phew~ another one done... wow, there are actually few who read this fic, thank you! *star* it realy is a boost, hahaha! i actually was just a reader for about two years after joining this site... :P but it turns out that i want to TRY being an author... curious to know what it feels like writing fics, getting reviews, and else... :)

* * *

Shopping District | Afternoon | Year 2012

"Everyday's great at your JUNES!"Nanako sings the commercial melody of the department store she just visited with Yu. She holds his left hand while his right is carrying a JUNES plastic bag, and on his shoulder rests his black bag. Yu smiles hearing her sings the melody over and over.

"Oh, Big Bro, why don't we make some salad?"Nanako stops singing, and looks up to Yu.

"Salad? For dinner?"

"Uh huh. Big Bro's salad is delicious, I want you to make it. And I'll cook the croquette."

"Alright."Yu answers with a smile. "When's Uncle going home?"

"Um, he left a few days ago, maybe tomorrow? He said he'll give a call.". Yu nods.

"It was fun with everyone! I wanna do that 'King's Game' again!"

"Ahaha..."Yu laughs nervously. The recent 'King's Game' played at the Amagi Inn a few hours ago was fairly...decent. It is probably because of Nanako was joining in that they JUST couldn't give OFF orders. And in surprise, the orders were all benefiting Nanako. Yu is thankful to them for that.

"Can I really come with you again tomorrow?"

"Of course. And it's in JUNES. We can make Yosuke-nii treat us all."Yu says laughing.

"Yeah! And then Yosuke-nii will complain 'that's not fair'! Hahaha!"Nanako laughs cutely. Both continue talking and laughing over light conversations. They just walked past Rise's tofu shop before seeing somewhat of a crowd near in front of Aiya.

"Is something happening?"asks Nanako noticing the crowd. Yu shakes his head. "Let's go see, Big Bro.". Yu nods and they start walking toward the not-so-crowded crowd. Getting closer, they can hear a crying sound from the middle of them.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"Yu asks one of the woman closest to him. The crying seems to be of a child, but Yu still can't see the child. The woman turns to Yu.

"Oh, I don't really know. But, it seems that a child got lost."she answers.

"A child?"

"Yeah, what a terrible parents he has, leaving their child alone at this tme, and in the middle of the road!"the woman starts getting hysterical. Yu decides not to ask any further, and tries to walk through to the middle.

"Big Bro, I feel sorry for him."Nanako says while gripping Yu's hand tighter.

"Waaaaahhh!"heard the child cries. There is a woman right beside him. She seems trying to calm the child by hugging him, but the child keeps pushes her away.

"It's alright okay? Did you got separated from mom and dad?"the woman asks softly. Upon hearing the woman say that, the child cries louder.

"Maybe we need to tell the police?"says other woman.

"Yeah, might as well."answers someone near the one asking.

"Mommyyyy! Daddyyyy!"the child shouts in between his cry.

"Shhh, okay? Why don't we go find them?"the woman pats his head. The child lowers his cry and turns to the woman.

"...Huh...?"the child mumbles.

"Where were you going with mom and dad?". The child looks down the asphalt. His crying calming down a bit.

"Do you know him, Nanako?"Yu asks in a low tone.

"...No."Nanako shakes her head. "I haven't seen him."

"...M-mom and...Dad were..."the child tries his best to say something. He lifts his head and meets gaze with Yu. He doesn't move for a few seconds. Noticing the child's gaze, Yu is like asking the child 'what's wrong' through facial gesture and looks confused. The child's eye widen, and mouth opens to say something. The woman beside him follows the direction he's gazing and finds Yu. The child suddenly runs toward Yu.

"Daddyyyy!"he hugs Yu's leg tightly. Yu is beyond surprised. Seeing hte child screams 'Dad' and run hugging Yu, the crowd grows in conversing. Don't want to let the group of mostly woman start gossiping, he kneels down to face the child. The child pulls his head from burrying it to the fabric of Yu's clothes. And Yu's clothes are now officially wet by tears, and, a certain liquid.

"D-daddy,"the child tries to say. "I-I'm scared...". Yu didn't notice until he was face to face with the child. The child has a grey hair, almost in a similar style to Yu's, only they're a bit darker and the bangs do not reach the eyebrows. His eyes are black and round, reminds him of Yukiko's eyes. He touches the child shoulders.

"H-hey, I'm not your dad."says Yu, trying to sound as soft as possible. The child looks ready to burst into crying again.

"...What do you mean, Dad?". Yu is getting stares from the women.

"Big Bro, do you know him?"Nanako asks, staring at the child with surprise.

"Nanako... No, I don't-". The child suddenly holds his arms over his stomach, as if suffering from a pain.

"Uggghh..."the child mutters while closing his eyes, definitely in pain. Every person standing looking at the two gets worried after realizing that the child looks like to be having a stomachache. The woman previously kneeled beside the child walks forward to the child.

"What's wrong?"the woman asks worried. The child almost fall to his side, so Yu grabs him by the shoulders to keep him in place.

"M-my stomach...hurts..."the child answers shakily, trying to hold back the pain coming from his stomach.

"Where? Where does it-". Due to the increasing amount of pain, the child lets himself fall limply towards Yu. There are a few gasps coming out of the other people seeing the child faints.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"Yu balances his and the child's body so that he doesn't fall to the ground.

"We need to take him to the hospital!"the woman says picking out her cell from her bag. Yu shakes his head, gesturing the woman not to make any call. He picks up the child on his arms easily since the child is practically very light to Yu.

"The hospital is just acroos the road. It'll take more time if were to call an ambulance."Yu stands up steadying himself. "Nanako, can you take the grocery home by yourself?"the plastic bag he was holding earlier is left on the ground.

"Eh? B-but, what about Big Bro?"Nanako responds, worry and nervousness is seen on her face.

"I'll be right back. Be careful."with that said, Yu steps forward walking fast. He can't afford running, other than he is currently holding the child bridal-style, his bag resting on his shoulder is giving him additional weight. The woman follows behind Yu. Seeing Yu has veered left the road, Nanako grabs the JUNES bag from the ground and sighs. With no more to do, she starts walking towards the road on her right. As if Nanako's steps were cue, the other people standing temporarily-dumbfounded seeing Yu went away with the child starts walking away as well, going back to whatever things they should have been doing. Nanako is walking the road practically alone. The silence seems to force Nanako to feel worry more.

"Why was he calling Big Bro 'dad'?"Nanako mumbles. "Maybe he misses his dad so much."she lifts her head looking straight. "Hmm... I miss Dad too. I hope he'll be home soon.".

"I haven't seen you around, how do you know that the hospital is near?"the woman who's following Yu asks in between her panting because walking fast to reach Yu's pace on her heels. "You're not a local, right?"

Yu slows his pace a bit. "I was around last year and there were...occasions that made me know this place quite well."

"Last year? During the murder incident?"

"...Yes.". The woman still has more questions to ask, but she decides not to aks him yet, and walks forward to reach the child's head.

"His face looks pale."she says worried. Yu looks at the child. Then a suddenly a thought appears in his head. "I hope he's okay. I'm sure he's still breathing."he thinks. He suddenly feels something tingles from somewhere inside him as he thought that. He finds it a strange feeling, as if a desperate and quick act must be done, and a slight feeling of...fear. "What's this...sensation?"he then lifts his head and focus on road ahead. "Feels like...something is going to take place."Yu paces up his speed, as the hospital building is already a few metres away. Certain two figures comes up to his mind. A long-nosed weird man dressed in black tux, and an elegant woman dressed all in blue. "Maybe a visit to them would be necessary, since this may be not a very good feeling. But,"his face shows a realization. His mind wanders to when he and Nanako walked past the shopping district, right from the gas station to the liquor store at the end of the district. He then notices, a one small particular aspect was not seen. A blue glowing door was no longer where Yu last remembered it to be. Yu is very absorbed in his own mind, he doesn't get to pay attention someone's studying his thoughtful face very carefully.

* * *

**Author thingy : **alrite~ feel FREE to read, read, read, and review... xD well i don't really ask you to leave reviews, because i as a reader sometimes lacking in posting review to most stories i read... xD so, yeah... My Mind Is (hopefully still) On Fire~

**Oh! **if you don't feel like 'reviewing', just to let you know, i ACCEPT critics and maybe flames... i'm mentally prepared... *thumbs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author thingy : **uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... yeah... xD for a reviewer 'Guest' : really? well thank you, that idea has been stucked on my head for a few months, so now it's time to let it out! it's screaming inside my head! =)) i'll try to make this story a bit worthy to your expectation... *thumbs*

* * *

City Street | Evening | Year 2024

The night sky is starting to conceal its blinking stars. Even the moon is now half-covered by the cloud.

"Oh man, it's going to rain."a brown-haired man leaning against a large glass window mumbles to observes the cloud moves covering all stars on its way. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket, pressing some buttons causing the screen to light up and reveal the main screen wallpaper. The picture is a close-up of two people, the man himself and a light brown-haired woman. Both grinning wide and their fingers forming a 'V'. He looks at the numbers indicating time. It says 20:36. "He sure took his time. I hope he gets here before it starts raining."he puts his cell phone back to his pocket. He rests his head on the window, exhaling. A black sedan is veering left and slowing down its speed to the side of the road right in front of where the man is standing. The car despite not very large in size, its slimness and accent on every edge of the car simply shows how much it costs and it is definitely far above average. The car is not unfamiliar to him. He had seen and ridden it a few times. Seeing the car stops, he stands and picks up his bag from the ground. As he approaches the car, the doorglass facing the man slides down revealing a grey-haired driver.

"Took you some time. I almost thought you were lost."the man says laughing a little. The driver, Yu, chuckles.

"Even if I were you, I will most unlikely to get lost, Yosuke."Yu says while the brown-haired man whose name is Yosuke opens the door and takes the front seat beside Yu.

"Really? In a long-no-visit city where everything's practically different from the last time you remembered?"Yosuke closes the door and sets himself comfortable. "I don't even recognize the roads!". Yu clicks a small button on the inside door handle beside him to slides the glass back up.

"In any city."

"Yeah right."

"I transferred a lot. Did you forget? I adapt and fit myself in easily."

"Oh, right, transfer student."Yosuke puts on the seatbelt. "You did move very often, huh?". Yu steps on the gas pedal and drive forward.

"By the way, Yosuke,"

"Hm?"

"That wasn't the bus stop sign.". The sentence doesn't get right directly to Yosuke's mind. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Then he realizes, Yu's swag. Strange, sarcastic, upfront, and sometimes 'mean' swag. He quickly analyzes the currently said swag, identifying which element is included in the sentence. A few seconds thinking, it is 'sarcastic', Yosuke thinks. He sighs in desperation.

"Your words mean so much, partner...". Yu chuckles lightly.

"Oh,"Yosuke changes his expression to seriousness, forgetting the 'jokes' they conversed. "Yu, there's...something,"he says hesitating.

"What is it?"asked Yu while keep driving carefully.

"I heard...a voice."

"Voice? A ghost?"

"Oh come on, I'm being serious here!"

"What, you're scared of ghosts?"

"That's Chie!"

"Then you don't have to get hysterical like that."Yu grins.

"I'm not hysterical."

"But you just-"

"Alright cut it! Look, I heard something while I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?"Yu asks in a...'seductive' tone.

"This is no time for joke."

"Okay."Yu smiles.

Yosuke sighs, composing himself. "First, how long will it take to arrive at your house?"

"About 10 to 15 minutes."

"Then we have 10 minutes to talk about this."

"...Why? We can't talk about it in the house?"

"It's not that-"Yosuke halts his sentence. "Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I was in front of an electronic store."he says practically to himself.

"So...?"

"Then that'd make sense! The voice! I heard it before!"

"Yosuke-"

"Remember when we went into the TV and met this robot girl?"

"The P-1 Grand Prix?"

"Yeah. There were few people with her, saying they were going to 'retrieve' the girl back."

"What about them?"

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's the strange voice. It was right before we got out at the entrance, she suddenly stops moving, and-"

"Someone took over her."

"-that's it! And the voice, sounds exactly the same to what I heard just now."

"...And you were standing near a TV, right?"

"Yeah...yeah! I was looking all around for the source, which I thought it came from a speaker or something but no speaker present. And, it seemed like I was the only one who heard it, and it kinda...responds to my thoughts."

"...Respond? You mean talking to you?"

"I was just thinking how tired I was, and it said 'It won't do you any good' or something like that."

"..."Yu takes a moment in taking the conversation into his head for further processing, a special trait of him, and he is proud of it.

"So what do you think? I thought I should tell you."

"Well...there are rumours about that store for some time now."

"Rumours?"

"A very common rumours though. One, they say, someone who worked there part-time saw the TV she just turned off suddenly shows random static bars and the screen was like it was splitted into two. She got frightened and then quit."

"Huh..."

"Other, some people who walked past the store and stare at the TV felt lilke it's calling them."

"Wait, well, it's not how it was supposed to work, but, seem like-"

"The midnight channel."Yu adds knowing where this topic is going on. "But, those rumours don't sound like they happen at midnight. The store closes at around 10, so they won't be able to look at the TV."

"It's been years ago, things have been fine and normal now. I don't want to admit, but, this..."

"How about Inaba? Is something strange happening?"

"Nope. Peaceful as ever. The only difference is there are more shops opening or returning at the shopping district.". Yu shifts his head backward to rest on the neck-pillow attached on both front seats to provide more comfort.

"Since you just witnessed it tonight, maybe we should check up on things starting now. We'll keep in touch with Uncle, Chie, and Naoto there."

"Yeah, sounds better. I'll contact Chie for now."Yosuke puts out his cell phone.

"Don't stress her out too much. She's 5 months, right?"

"Wha- how'd you know that? I haven't told you- oh...right... Yukiko."

"Took you time, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just got married two years ago, partner. So it's understandable."

"I didn't take years to have Yuki though."

"You were just lucky. Beside, Yukiko's not that busy, so she has lots of time to be at home."

"Actually she spends most of her work time at home."he says with a slight chuckle. "And I'm planning to have another soon."

"What? Wait for me, partner...". Yu laughs at Yosuke's pleading tone.

Narukami Residence

"Acchoo!"Yukiko pinched her nose as she sneezes. "Hmm? Did I catch a cold?"she mumbles.

"Are you okay, mom?"asks a child who is now sitting on one of the dining chairs just beside the kitchen. Yukiko is currently doing a daily routine of cleaning the kitchen.

"I'm fine."she says smiling. "Did you sleep well, Yuki?". The child nods.

"Mom,"

"Hm?"Yukiko responds while cleaning the counter.

"I had a weird dream."

"Oh? Did you have a bad dream?"

"In the dream, there's a...pinocchio old man..."

"Snrk...pinocchio?"Yukiko says amused.

"Yeah. He has a long nose, and...creepy eyes..."Yuki says replaying the dream he just had in his mind. He pictures the 'pinocchio old man' very clearly. An overly-sized nose, big round eyes as if it is looking through your very body and soul, hair growing only at the back side of the head. "He was telling me something...but, I don't remember."he furrows his eyebrows.

"Did you read a storybook before you went to bed?"

"...I read the story of pinocchio.". Yukiko smiles softly. She puts the towel used for cleaning on the shelves above the counter. She walks toward the fridge and open it.

"Do you want to drink orange juice?"

"Oh, can I? Is there an apple juice?"Yuki steps down from the chair and go to Yukiko's side, popping his head below her hand peeking the inside of the fridge as well.

"There's some. Why don't we prepare some juice? Uncle JUNES is coming."

"Uncle JUNES!?"he says cheerfully. "Really? With Nanako-nee, too?"

"No, Nanako-nee isn't coming along. It'll only be Uncle JUNES."

"Ohh..."he pouts in disappointment. Yukiko pats his head.

"Mom and Dad are going to take holiday soon. Would you like to go to Inaba again?"

"Really? Yes, Mom! I want to play with Nanako-nee again...and Teddie, too!"Yuki is now full with excitement.

"Alright. So, can you please take out the glass from the cupboard below? Take it out one by one, and place them on the table."

"Okay!"Yuki then opens the cupboard below the counter and takes the glasses one by one, while Yukiko puts out a bottle of orange and apple juice and pour them into two different pitchers. Few minutes later, a vehicle sound is heard entering the house yard.

"Is it Dad?"Yuki asks.

"Seems so. Go say hi to Uncle JUNES."

"Okay!"Yuki runs pass the dining room towards the front terrace. He opens the door and find Yu's car is slowly entering the outdoor garage while Yosuke pulling the gates to close them. He waves his hands.

"Uncle JUNESSSS!"he shouts. Yosuke looks at the direction where the shout is coming from.

"Oh, hi, Yuki-kun!"he shouts a bit also waving his hand.

* * *

**Author thingy : **uh huh... yeah... My Mind Is On Fire~


	5. Side-chapter

**Author thingy : **this is only an extra side chapter i made... this was supposed to be the chapter 3, but i changed my mind... xD when i read over it, i then noticed there is a BIG mistake on it, which issssssss, NANAKO! nanako was with them rite? and i absolutely FORGOT about her, then i wrote a new one... so, the story here is in the assumption of NANAKO IS NOT THERE... xDD i'm such a forgetful person... so, yeah... i am currently writing chapter 5, but didn't think it'll take such time... maybe i'm having what they call 'writer's block'?

**To reviewer**

Guest : did Uncle JUNES...make its way to be funny? xD i thought it'd be awkward, since i'm still not very good with 'puns'... well i've set up 'things' how and why Yuki went into time travel... xP and you know what? i'm questioning myself too! i know how this story is gonna end, but seems that i'm having difficulties of how to make the story goes through... *sigh* nope! i know i can make it! i CAN!

sure : i thank you... uhhhhhhhhh, about...'that'... i uhhhhh, ummmm, am still, thinking about it... xDD

* * *

Amagi Inn | Noon | Year 2012

Inside the room where Yu's 'welcoming party' is, is filled with laughter and conversations as well as some shouting. All the boys except Yu are wet by some spilled strawberry juice thrown by the opposite genders (God knows what they WERE doing). The girls though are not in the same state, but also smell like strawberry. The room is in the condition where an extremely-thorough cleaning is direly needed. The sofas are not in the place where they were supposed to be, or, how they were supposed to be placed. A creme rectangle carpet which was under the set of sofas and coffee tables is no longer there. The carpet is currently being rolled like a sausage by a certain brown-haired male teen, Yosuke.

"Gotcha!"he says, tapping his left foot on the 'rolled' carpet. There seems to be something, or someone rolled together inside the carpet. "Here's your punishment for leaving your assigned duty!".

"Uuuurrgggh..."a voice is heard from inside the Rollade.

"What? Did you say something?"Yosuke asks pretending not hearing anything.

"I-I thought that was hours ago!"the voice appears to be the property of Teddie. "You shouldn't conduct action based on-oooff!"

"Huh!? Did you SAY something!?"Yosuke practically kicks the Rollade. He's grinning wide, eyes on flame. While the torture is in progress, the others are sitting forming some kind of circle, and is currently very quiet. A female teen with magenta hair suddenly stands up from the circle line.

"And now, once again, heed your QUEEN's order!"Rise holds her arm high proudly. A chopstick with red star shape on top of it rests in her palm's grasp.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"Yukiko says loudly lifting both her hands pointing to Rise as if giving her permisson to continue in a respectful way. The other on the circle sweatdrop.

"Awright! Lemme think for a moment..."

"Man, I'm sure this is STRAWBERRY juice, but why do they take so much effect from it? And it's not booze! ...Right?"says Chie taking a good look at the pink cup she's holding.

"This is just like when we were at the club."Naoto adds from her right side.

"Oh, you remembered?"

"Ohhhh I know!"suddenly Rise says. Everyone turns their attention to her. Fear, anxiety, and anticipation fill each of their faces. "Numberrrrr 5!". Spontaneously theay all look at their own chopstick they're holding for dear life. Some of them let out a sigh of relief, but not Chie. Her face stiffens. Sitting beside her, Naoto peeks at Chie's trembling chopstick.

"S-Senpai..."says Naoto a bit worried. Chie's silent 'grrr' and shiver are understandable. Whatever orders are going to be given by Rise, they are NOT normal.

"Oooohhh, lucky to be number fiiiiiive!"Yukiko says. "I'm number 3, Your Majesty!". They all look at Yukiko in horror. Thinking the same 'she's digging her own grave'.

"Oh reeeaaally?"Rise now turns her gaze to Yukiko. She rubs her chin with her two fingers, thinking something. "Hmm, well since you're very loyal to me, I'm going to give TWO orders, special for this round!"

"W-what!?"

"That's not acceptable!"

"Hey that's against the rules!"

"Wheeee, Rise-chan!"

"This is not good."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Long live the Queen!"are what they say simultaneously.

"Uh uh uh."Rise shakes her index finger to the sides. "I'm the Queen, I make rules. Now, on with the first order, and remember, the King's-I mean, Queen's orders are absolute!"

"This is going dumber and dumber."Chie sighs.

"Oh, come on Chie-chan, lighten up!"Teddie hugs her from her left.

"Shut up, dumb bear."Chie glares at him. But his smile doesn't seem to be affected. "Or do you want to swap numbers with me?". The hand hugging her neck immediately retreats.

"Number 5,". Chie shudders. "has to spill a cup of juice tooooooo-"

"Your Majesty!"Yukiko interrupts.

"Mmm?"

"If I may suggest, number 1!". They once again desperately look at their chopstick. A pair of eyes open wide.

"No! Not number 1! I'm already sick of this strawberry stink!"the one shouting appears to be Kanji.

"Oooohh..."Rise ooo-s. "Then it's decided! Number 5 has to spill juice on number 1's head!". Both bearers of said numbers sigh in sync.

"Let's get this over with."Chie stands, gripping her still-filled cup. She walks to Kanji and readies the cup just above his head. Kanji is looking at her with innocent gaze, lips slightly apart.

"Senpai..."Kanji pleads in low tone.

"Sorry, Kanji-kun. I want this to end quick."without more argument, she spills all the remaining from her cup.

And the 'fun' continues.

* * *

**Author thingy : **... a mistake... *sigh*


	6. Chapter 5

**Author thingy :** i still lack on description... well i'm not a descriptive person, i'm an imaginative person... *chuckles awkwardly*

* * *

Inaba Municipal Hospital | Afternoon | Year 2012

"He is just exhausted."a 40-year-old male doctor says to both Yu and the woman who came together with him bringing the child who is now resting peacefully on a hospital bed. "A few hours rest will be enough."the male doctor with a stethoscope hanging on his chest continues as he veers his eyes to the small sleeping child on his left.

"What about his stomach? He said it hurts."the woman adds still in a worried tone.

"It seems there was some pressure on his stomach, but the organs are fine. The abdominal muscles were just contracting heavyly. But it is alright now."explains the doctor.

"I-I see. Thank you doctor."after bowing her head, she runs to the right side of the bed, patting the child's hair slowly.

"Are both of you his family, or relatives?"

"No, we-"Yu is about to explain how and why they brought the child there when the woman suddenly gasps.

"H-he's awake!"the woman says. The doctor quickly turns his attention to the child and walks to the bedside across the woman. Yu is standing at the bottom side of the bed, holding the cold iron handle as he sees the child slowly opening his eyes.

"Ngghh... D-daddy..."the child mumbles. The first he sees when his vision is getting clearer is the doctor's face that's hovering over him.

"...Are you alright?"the woman asks softly while keeping her hands on his head. The doctor puts his stethoscope on both his ears and checks the child's breathing. The woman and Yu stay silent until the doctor pulls his stethoscope away from the child's chest and hang it over his chest again.

"His breathing is normal. But still needs some rest.". The child looks around as he met with the woman's eyes. She smiles saying 'are you okay' and some comforting words as a mother would do to her child. Yu finds the woman's worry about the child is...overwhelming, since they just met him around an hour ago.

"Daddy!"the child shouts as his eyes found Yu who is standing right in front of him. He makes an effort of sitting up, reaching his right hand towards Yu as if trying to grasp. The doctor spontaneously holds the child to calm him down, but his effort is not going as he expected, the child tries to jump off the doctor's hands and throws him away. "D-daddy!". The doctor looks to Yu and the woman, demanding some explanation on why the child is claiming Yu to be his father while Yu seems too young to be one. Getting the doctor's signal, the woman voices.

"Um, doctor, actually, the thing is-"

"Daddy! Mommy!"the child apart from shouting, is now crying and moving more vigorous. Watching the child, Yu can't help but feeling sorry for the child, then he slowly walks beside the woman. The child doesn't waste any more breath. The second Yu is within his range, he practically jumps off the bed and the doctor's hold to hug Yu, crying, feeling a little relief.

"Daddy...". The woman steps back to give Yu more space. She admits this may be the best idea to calm the child down as she sees Yu sits on the edge of the bed and returning the child's hug, to comfort him. The child's cry is calming down a bit. The woman sighs. The doctor shifts his shirt, also sighing.

"So,"the doctor starts, getting Yu and the woman's attention. They know what the doctor is going to say afterward. The woman makes the initiative on explaining.

* * *

Dojima Residence

Nanako is putting the groceries she and Yu bought from JUNES on the fridge. She sorts them one by one, which goes to freezer, which goes on pockets.

"Ah,"Nanako stops. "Big Bro is still carrying his bag."she mutters to herself. "He should've left it to me to bring it home."Nanako continues putting the groceries. The last is some celeries to be put inside the free case at the bottom part of the fridge. "But maybe it's too heavy."she then closes the fridge. Nanako is going back to her room when she heard a familiar vehicle sound outside the house. "It's dad!"Nanako runs outside. Right enough, a car is entering the house garage. On the driver seat is a man wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt. When the car is parked nicely, the man lets go of his seatbelt and gets off the car carrying a bag. He walks around to the other side of the car where Nanako is eagerly waiting.

"I'm home, Nanako."the man says putting a smile to his tired face.

"Welcome home, dad!"Nanako answers happily, and offers to carry the bag her father is carrying.

"Thank you."her father says. Both then enters the house. Just before the man slides close the door behind him, he feels his phone vibrates in his pocket. "Ugh, I just got home, and another phone call..."the man sighs.

"Dad, I'll put the bag in your room, okay?"Nanako asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."the man says nodding. Nanako walks away to the man's room. He picks out his cell phone while throwing his shoes randomly, doesn't even care for the moment to put them in order. Without looking the caller's identity on the screen, he flips his phone open and brings it on his ear. "Dojima here."the man says in a very tired voice.

Nanako puts down the bag Dojima was bringing on the floor next to a folded futon. She takes a glance at the work table on the right. A photoframe is standing on the right edge of the table. She smiles while looking at the picture of her, Dojima, and a woman who seems to be her mother, the three of them smiling. "Mom..."she mumbles while stroking the wood frame softly.

"Nanako.". She hears her father calling. She lets go of the frame and walks out of her father's room.

"Yes, dad?"

"Where's Yu? Didn't he come today?"Dojima says loosening his tie and takes a seat on a wood dining chair in front of the kitchen counter.

"Um, Big Bro is in the hospital."

"Why? Did something happen?"he puts himself in alert when he heard Nanako says that.

"Big Bro and I were on the way home from Yukiko nee-chan's house, and then there was a child crying on the road. He seemed hurt, so Big Bro and a woman took him to the hospital."

"Hmh. Was it on the shopping district?"

"Y-yeah, how do you know, dad?"

"So that's what the crowd was about."Dojima mumbles to himself, looking at the floor, rubbing his temple. "And the one running was Yu then."he looks up and meet with Nanako's anticipating eyes. "Oh,"he louds his voice for Nanako to hear. "I was passing by the roads to the office when I saw the crowd, and two people running from there, one carrying a child."

"That's Big Bro.". Just when Dojima stands up sighing, the house phone rings. Both look at the table with a phone on it. Nanako walks toward it and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"{Oh, Nanako-chan? Is Big Bro home?}"

"Chie nee-chan. No, Big Bro's not home yet."

"{Huh? Where is he? I called his cell but he didn't answer.}"

"He is in the hospital."

"{What? What happened?}".

* * *

JUNES Foodcourt

"What happened?"Chie says while on the phone. The sun is starting to set on the west, a hot dusk moment is filling the open-air foodcourt. She, Yosuke, Kanji, and Rise are sitting on a circular aluminium table they once called 'Special Headquarters'. Hearing Chie lets out a 'what happen' and a worried face, they look at each other, worried as well. "{Big Bro is bringing a child to the hospital.}"says Nanako from the other side of the phone.

"Eh?"Chie glances at the others.

"{When we were on our way home, there's a child on the road, and Big Bro brings him to the hospital because he looked sick.}"

"He's by himself?"

"{Uh huh. He told me to go home ahead.}"

"Alright, we'll catch up on him. Nanako-chan, wait home, okay?"

"{Uhm.}". Chie then clicks end the phone call and turns to them.

"Hospital? What's wrong?"finally asks Rise as she has been restless upon hearing Chie's conversation.

"Yu-kun is bringing a sick child to the hospital. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering his phone."

"What? Why would he?"Yosuke says.

"I dunno. Nanako said they found a child on the road, and he looked sick, so,"

"Senpai FOUND a child...?"Rise says confused. "Oh, a missing child, maybe?"she says getting a little concerned.

"That Yu,"Yosuke sighs, tapping his palm on his forehead. "He just got here and already dragged himself into the hospital. Hospital, of all places.". Chie and Rise both sigh in agreement.

"So, are we going?"Kanji asks, starting to stand up, placing both his palms on the table. His chair is pushed on reaction of him standing. "I bet he's going to need our help."

"Yeah,"Chie answers, standing up from her seat. "Let's go.". They all stand up and walk towards the elevator. The elevator dings when the group just stand in front of the door signaling it just arrived. The door opens and comes out a housewife. They walk inside the empty elevator and Yosuke presses the 'G' button. No one starts any conversation, when they are usually loud on some silly matters. Yosuke takes a deep breath. He feels...uneasy for some reason. It occurs that not only Yosuke who is feeling that way. The other three, whilst don't want to admit or avoiding any unnecessary thought to be said aloud, stay silent. But because of some kind of bold and solid connection that has formed among them all leads to Yosuke turns his head to his left, taking glances to all of their faces. The three sensing Yosuke's eyes on them, unwillingly glance back at him. Yosuke then know, by seeing their expression, they also feel the same.

"W-what...?"Chie breaks the meaningful silence. Her voice is a bit shaky, could be from the very slight fear and uneasyness she, and maybe everyone, is feeling. Yosuke stares at Chie intently for a moment, and then throw his eyes to the elevator-panels in front of him.

"...". Kanji puts his hands on his pockets. Rise is biting her lips. The atmosphere is almost tense. "...This-"Yosuke starts.

"W-wonder how Senpai's doing at the hospital...? Heheh..." Rise says. She is giggling, but not smiling.

"He, uh, must be fine...I guess?"Kanji responds, with the same awkwardness. Then a 'ding' sound echoes, followed by the iron elevator door sliding partways.

* * *

Inaba Municipal Hospital

The male doctor who is currently taking care of the child crosses his arms and lets out a sigh. He just received an explanation from the woman.

"Well, he might be in shock knowing his parents...missing. And maybe,"the doctor says, turning his attention to Yu who is unable to free himself from the child's tight embrace. Yu lifts his head, throwing his attention at the doctor as well.

"I look a lot like his father."Yu completes. "Since he...'recognized' me so quick. Considering there were a lot of people around, that's most likely to be the case."he finishes. The doctor and the woman appear to be thinking, since they are the 'adults' on the room.

"Maybe the police is the best solution?"the woman proposes an idea she has been thinking from the moment she saw the child. "So that, like, they can put a search to his parents."she veers her eyes at the child. The child has been surprisingly calm. No more crying and shouting desperately. She notices he's been like that since he hugged Yu. "I...can't stand seeing a child suffers."she adds. A hint of sadness can be seen on her face.

"Then, I should probably contact my uncle."Yu says. "It'll be easier that way.". Easier? Both the doctor and the woman think. They put a questioning face on Yu.

Catching both's expressions, "My uncle works for the police."Yu adds. "But, he is out of town at the moment.". An anticipation then turns into disappointment. The doctor lifts his right hand up and look at his wristwatch.

"To be honest, I have an appointment to attend to right now."the doctor says. "Can I leave you two here for the time being? Since you're the only one who can keep an eye on him."

"Oh, sure, doctor."the woman replies.

"Well then, excuse me."the doctor then heads for the door and goes outside. The woman walks closer toward the father-child combination. She can hear sobs from the child who is burrying his face on Yu's clothes.

"You know, I never seen him before."the woman says to Yu. "So I can positively say he's not a local."

"You're saying he got separated from his parents while on a trip?"

"It IS summer vacation."the woman sits beside Yu, also on the edge of the bed. "It should be a fun vacation for him, but then tuned out like this."she pats the child's dark-grey hair, resulting in the child pulls his face and looks at her. His eyes and nose red, lips curled downward, and sobbing a bit. She opens her eyes wide upon seeing the child's face as close as that. "Oh my..."she says in a surprised tone. Yu tilts his head slightly to her.

"What's wrong?"

"No, but, he DOES look a lot like you!"she says increasing her tone. She hasn't been paying any attention since, but looking at the child's face upfront like that, she is strating to make herself believe that Yu is the child's father. "Except for the bangs..."she looks at Yu's face, comparing the child's and Yu's hanging thick bangs on his forehead. "Now I can't blame him for mistaking you as his 'daddy'."the woman chuckles. She looks at their faces again. Repeating over the comparison session. The more she compares, the more she is sure that they both is sort of kind of related in some way. "...You sure you're not-"

"I'm sure."Yu replies ahead, with a quick motion. The child's sobs is more quiet now, as he is feeling safety from his 'father'. His eyes are focusing and seems now able to handle bits of conversation, the woman thinks, so she leans herself close to him and puts a smile.

"What's your name?"she asks nice and softly. The child looks left, right, and to Yu nervously, as if hesitating whether to answer or not. But since she looks like not doing any harm to him, he then stays still, ready to tell what the woman is asking for.

"...mm...Yuki..."he says hesitantly. The woman 'mmm' in affrimation.

"A good name."she smiles. It strikes Yu. Yuki, he thinks calmly. Yuki means 'snow', at the mention of it, reminds him of his girlfriend, whose name also means snow. He can't help but smile while imagining her face smiling to him. Through his answer, she feels she can ask him more, as his eyes are showing more 'friendly' look to her, and also to dig clues on how he ended up crying alone on the road. "And your last name?"she asks as soft as before.

The child grabs the fabric of Yu's clothes. His eyes looks down at the bed for a moment, and then carefully look up before answering, "Yuki...Narukami.".

* * *

**Author thingy :** yeah, yup, uh huh, well... My Mind Is On...On...Fi..re~?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author thingy :** finally did it... sorry, i was kept busy this month with Eid Fitr and the confusion of the start of new term, missing my friends (T^T), and kept lazy by my laziness... xD i hope i'll recover...

**To reviewers**

Guest(8/3/13) : ahahah! yeah, i'm dying too... xD but not yet, i'm saving it for later...

blackprincess : yup, still no yukiko... i'm still wondering what i shud do when it comes to the encounter of yukiko and yuki...

Guest(8/7/13) : thank you... but still lacking though...

dayabr : xD

: *thumb*

**I'll leave unsatisfactory minute parts of description to your very own each imagination! **That's what makes a reader proud! (because i'm a reader myself)

* * *

Inaba Municipal Hospital | Afternoon | Year 2012

'Narukami' is a last or family name in Japan. But you would wanna try going all throughout Japan, there isn't many families found using Narukami as their last name. Why, you ask? It is because the family that's using it is only one, and keep going inherited by one son. By some coincidence-or maybe it is destined-the Narukami family had always has only one offspring, and it has always been a son. The most recent offspring of the family is Yu Narukami, who is a son of his parents Yuya Narukami and Kana Narukami (formerly Kana Dojima). Following the family line, Yu doesn't have any uncles or aunts from his father's side, as his father is an only child. He only has one uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, who is his mother's younger brother. That's why Yu knows no one else shares the Narukami name but him, his parents, and his grandparents. But right now, Yu is faced with a rather shocking and unbelievable statement.

"Yuki...Narukami..."a 4-year-old boy answers the woman's question hesitantly as he clings onto Yu's clothes. Time freezes. At least that's what Yu is experiencing.

"...What..?"Yu asks himself inside his mind, activating the time to once again flows normally. Maybe he misheard it, he thinks. He blinks a few times, though it was his ears that heard it.

"...Narukami,"the woman mumbles, recalling names she has known within her lifetime that comes close with the spelling 'Narukami'. But none. She doesn't know, even never heard of it before. She furrows her eyebrows as her plan on getting clues how to find the boy-Yuki-'s parents is slightly blocked. While she is thinking for another easy question to ask him, Yu rolls his eyes to the woman and Yuki back and forth. Hearing the woman's clear mumbling of his last name, he comes to accept that what he just heard wasn't a mistake. Yuki has clearly stated his name. Thinking by himself, Yu comes to his own speculation. A boy his age couldn't possibly be lying about his own name, and even if he were lying, why does he have any knowledge about the name Narukami? Unless he is accustomed and very familiar to the business-marketing and designing world, but that's definitely out of the question. Or maybe he is a relative he never met? Yu shakes his head. He is sure he doesn't have any relatives, or even a close colleague of both his parents whose name is Narukami. Nope, his family tree is crystal clear. Yu stays as calm as he can while keep thinking of many possibilities that may help reason with his current...situation of shock.

"Hmm, do you have any idea?"the woman turns her head to Yu, asking for some kind of input. Yu forces his head to snap out from the thoughts and looks at the woman. He doesn't respond immediately, still not getting full understanding of what the woman was actually asking. "Do you know anyone named Narukami?". At that, two kinds of urges appear 'urging' in his mental. The urge just to tell the woman the truth that he IS a Narukami, but at a risk of turning the atmosphere more confusing and almost unexplainable. And the urge to...lie. But before he gets to decide, the woman turns her attention to Yuki, who is loosening his grip on Yu, a sign of him being a little relax and calm. He is not sobbing anymore, but tint of red and wetness is still there on his face.

"What's your mom and dad's name?"again she asks softly. Yu becomes interested with her question, so he looks down at Yuki, expecting answers. Possible reliefing answers. But instead of 'words' of answers, Yuki looks up, facing Yu. His eyes gestures 'why don't you tell her, dad?' to Yu's. Yu catches the gesture, but still confused on what to do. He glances at the woman. She glances back, sending hidden-message as to ask him to play along. Yu is not a dumb, he gets what the woman wants him to do. He takes a breath before putting a smile.

"What are our names?"Yu says playing the role of Yuki's father for the moment. He asks Yuki in a tone as if giving a quiz to a child. Having a direct eye contact with Yu, Yuki responds. A smile starts forming on his lips. Words of his parents' names inside his mind is ready to be said.

"Daddy's-"Yuki then interrupted by a sliding sound of the door. The three of them look at the opened door. Outside, stand few teenagers. The one who seems to to slide open the door is a teenage girl with a short brown hair, Chie.

"Yu-kun,"she says walking inside the room, followed by the other three. Yu looks at them surprised, wondering why they are at the hospital. But then quickly dismisses it, smiling inside his mind. "Nanako said you're in the hospital, so we want to check up on you."she adds. While a tall teenager, Kanji, slides close the door after everyone is inside the room, the woman stands on her composure, a little caught off-guard of the sudden intrusion. As for Yuki, well, let's say he is captivating his eyes focus on one of the intruders, on a male teenager, headphone circling around his neck. Yuki stares at him, feeling, or maybe recognizing someone familiar.

"Do you know them?"the woman asks, leaning her sides to the right to get closer to Yu.

"Yes, they're my friends."Yu answers nodding. "How did you all know I am in this room?"

"We went to the front desk, duh."Rise says, walking forward to the bedside. She rests her hands on the sheet since there are some space left, because Yuki is taking mostly the left side where Yu and the woman are at.

"And there was this doctor who suddenly came to us and ask whether the friend we're looking for is grey-haired."Yosuke adds. "Then he told us to go this way.". What? Yu thinks. A doctor has just told strangers (at least to him) where his patient's room is. Not a common doctor would do, isn't it? Maybe the doctor is too trusting, with him leaving both the woman and him to take care of the patient.

"So, what's with the child?"Rise says, looking at Yuki. But feeling that he doesn't look back at her (his eyes are stuck on Yosuke), she turns to look at Yu.

"His stomach hurt a bit."Yu replies. She veers her eyes to the woman standing beside Yu.

"And, she is...?"she glances at the woman.

"She came with me.". The woman feels Rise's glare is rather...intimidating. So she steps aside a bit, creating more space between her and Yu. Feeling that is the best way to react.

"Is he alright now?"Yosuke says.

"Yeah, seems like it. He just woke up."

"But what's with you, clinging onto each other like that?"a question everyone's been wanting to ask since they came inside the room. A definitely rare occurrence. When Yosuke says 'clinging', yeah, they both are somewhat clinging and holding onto each other. Yuki does most of the clinging though. Yu is only holding his both upper arms. Then suddenly Yuki lets go of Yu and faces straight to Yosuke who is stepping forward as he asked Yu.

"Uncle...JUNES?"Yuki wide open his eyes. Everyone then got surprised by the sudden shout from Yuki. Their eyebrows are furrowed in a same way. Without fully noticing her own action, Rise turns her head left, staring at the same figure Yuki is looking at. It just occurs to her instantly, hearing JUNES thing. And the other teenagers as well. All eyes are now on Yosuke, except Yu, who keeps his eyes down at Yuki. The said 'Uncle JUNES' is getting an expectation stare from Yuki. He wonders himself, suddenly be called Uncle, and with the JUNES addition.

"...Wha..?"Yosuke says, with a don't-know-how-to-react face. Instead of fixing stare at Yosuke, which is what practically everyone is doing, the woman only glances at Yuki and then Yosuke. Yuki is mistaking someone else, too? she thinks. And this time it's his uncle? Maybe it's not only his stomach that's hurt, his head also. The woman thinks hard and is considering to ask the doctor to do a check-up on his head.

"Uncle JUNES? Senpai, did you bribe the kid or something?"Kanji suddenly asks.

"What? What do you mean?"Yosuke turns his head at the backside as additional respond to look directly at the one who's asking. "Hell, I haven't ever met him!"

"But out of us here, the one who's associated with everything JUNES is only you."Chie adds.

"Yeah, but what's with the 'uncle' part? Is he my nephew?"he says a bit sarcastic. On Yu's side, he catches Yuki's movement. Turning his head upwards, looking at Yu innocently.

"Daddy, is Uncle JUNES growing his hair?"Yuki asks, as innocent as his face. His voice tone volume is quite high for everyone in the room to catch the frequency through their ears.

* * *

City Street | Evening | Year 2024

On the sidestreet of the busy road in the middle of the city, a dark blue small yet stylish and shining car is parked. Window glasses are covered with thick films that the inside of the car cannot be seen easily by people outside. The driver seat is currently empty. Next to the seat, sits a bright red-haired woman with a bored, or rather, tired face. She rests her head on the seat's neck pillow, exhaling. Shifting her head slightly to the window, staring at the sky, expecting to see some blinking stars. But to her disappointment, not a single star found. The sky are now fully covered by dark cloud hovering the whole city. And suddenly a light appears blinking in between those clouds. The woman sighs.

"Not even a nice night sky view."she mumbles. She reaches for a slim silver gadget in front of her which appears to be a touchscreen cellphone. She slides unlocking the device lock system. The time-indicator on the screen shows 20:50. With nothing to do at the moment, she decides to fuss over with the newly-bought gadget in her hand. She hasn't been able to do so since she got it. Being a singer, an actress, and many other job offers make her spare time is reduced magnificently. She is already used to it though, having accustomed since she was a teenager. Sometimes, she would laugh to herself reminiscing those times. When she debuted her career, she got a nickname/stagename 'Risette'. Got a bit psychological problem, dragged into a serial murder case, got kidnapped for the second time, and many other. But of course, not all of them were bad things. Great, fun things are packed together with. She can't help but feeling greatful to those bad things, why because of all of it she made REAL lifetime friends. In her range of activities, people who she casually calls 'friends' are just to keep her image as an idol that time. Maybe not all of them, but mostly.

"Heheh, and now it's like Risette has grown up to be Rise Kujikawa..."she laughs softly while keep sliding her finger on the screen on some random applications, until she accidentally clicked a Schedule-Reminder app which causes it to show a table filled with notes of what-to-do's and appointments on each row of 'date and time' column. The last row of notes is today's date. She slides the table downward to reveal a completely empty row. She sighs probably in relief knowing there won't be anything to do at all tomorrow.

"I'm definitely taking break tomorrow. Not going to receive any messages or calls. Sorry."she says playfully while clicking Calls icon. She sets the setting to where any calls and massages will be temporarily blocked by the system, until she sets it otherwise. But looks like the settings offers an advancement in filtering which contact, or group contact will be included in the blocking. Of course, without hesitation, she clicks a line that says 'All contacts'. As she clicks it, below the line appears 'Exception' tab that only offers a series of group contacts she made to categorize the people she knew. The series includes 'None', '-showbiz-', '-producerstuffs-', and least '-Inaba Greatness-'. She smiles, and then clicks the last line of the series. All contacts are blocked, except for contacts included in the group contact '-Inaba Greatness-'. Then she clicks the save button below.

"Hmm, wonder how Senpai's new house is like."she giggles. "Oh, and I can't wait to squeeze Yuki! He looks a lot like Senpai. Though with Yukiko-senpai's hair.". Suddenly, the door to the driver seat opens. She looks at her right, and find a man going inside and closes the door. He is holding a bottle of orange juice on his left hand.

"Sure took some time."she says to the man. He gives the bottle of juice to her, while adjusting the seatbelt on him.

"Yeah, sorry, a bit crowded."the man with black hair says. After she takes the bottle from him, she gives the bottle an intense look.

"Over an orange juice?"she asks with eyebrow upwards.

"No, the store. I mean, the line in front of cashier. It was long.". At the reply, she galnces over the man to look at the small store, or, shop the man just went into. Well, it is a bit crowded. The man, having the seatbelt locked at the side of the seat, turns his head left to meet with the woman's gaze. Smiling a little, he brings his hand up to her cheek, and strokes the smooth skin with his thumb. Upon the sudden touch she doesn't expect the least, looks at the man's equally black eyes.

"Good work today...Rise."he softly says in a low, calming tone. The woman named Rise, smiles at the compliment he is giving. Yes, she had worked hard on following the tight schedule that day. Doing a last session of shooting, a party that follows, meeting a producer of an upcoming wide-screen movie, reahearse her new single album's song. A busy and long day indeed.

"You, too. Good thing it's over."Rise says back smiling, and blushing. Even on her age right now, she can't help but feeling a bit nervous when facing the man's figure as close as that. His black hair is fairly decent, cut until the middle of the backside of the neck. If it were only just because of that, won't make him look as attractive as now. What makes his hair stylish in a decent style like that, is the bangs on his forehead. They bend softly to the right, ands at the tip of his ear. The way the bangs are forming, adds some youthful look on his face. If there were a stranger to see him first time, he/she'll assume he is in early twenties. And more what makes Rise is able to get rid of her lovely Senpai she had been drooling over, is his voice when talking. Heavy, but not rough, and always starts with a low tone, whether he is happy, sad, or...mad. Most people won't be able to tell if he is mad or being casual as ever. But Rise can tell. And she's not telling anyone how to see it. They only focus on his tone, that obviously is not what they should pay attention to, Rise thinks proudly.

"Yeah."the man replies. Having enough physical contact for the moment, he pulls the hand brake before starting the engine. Rise sits back and opens the bottle to sip some. "So, who's this 'Senpai'?"

She puts a smile, "...I can't tell you."winking her right eye, chuckling.

"Oh, really?"the man recognizing Rise's playfullness in her tone, attempts to tease her a bit. "If so, I won't be able to take you there then."he giggles.

"It's fine, I can just take a bus-"she stops, thinking what she just said.

"A bus? Oh, you knew their routes? Good.". Rise takes back all she just said about taking a bus. Knew their routes? Well, maybe, after getting lost for a few times she will. The man laughs at her silence.

"Still no good with riding bus by yourself?"

"I have a feeling I will never be good at it."

"Yeah, you always sleep while on the road. Just like few minutes ago."

"Okay okay, geez."she says, and then sips more of the juice. "I think it's warm enough, let's go, I'm so sleepy."she yawns while placing the bottle caps back.

"It's still 9 though,"

"But I feel terribly tired right now. I dunno, maybe because knowing tomorrow there won't be any arrangement, I want to have a good good rest."

"Yes, Rise Kujikawa."the man replies, and steps on the pedal.

"Thank you, Kazuya Otohara, the very popular and kind, talented actor."

"You yourself, Madam."the man, Kazuya, chuckles. And with that, the car starts going forward, leaving the sidewalk, to their current destination, Kazuya's own luxurious apartment, where they have just decided as a place to take a break from all their similar business, and also, to have moments they both have long waited for.

* * *

**Author thingy :** i uhh, sort of stumbled on ideas... WHY!? WHY!? *hic* i'm thinking of some side-chapter, including Yu, Yukiko, and Nanako, and her...said boyfriend... what would the sister-complex think about that, i wonder... xD


End file.
